


From beginning to end 至始至终16

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [18]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终16

“Winston先生，这么晚还惦记着我，真是让我受宠若惊”

 

Joseph假意的笑着，然后走到铁笼旁边蹲下身来  
“这笼子可真适合你，看着你在里面关着的画面，有种说不出来的性感和美艳”

 

“我可没觉得这个笼子有多好，又狭小、又肮脏.......Laufeyson家的人可不曾受过这种待遇”Loki的话语里在提醒着这个蠢货，就算没有Odinson，他也是Laufey的儿子

 

“是呀，我也没有想到....尊贵的Laufeyson家小少爷，这样优雅又有品味的人，居然会看上Thor Odinson？那个粗鲁的军火贩子”

 

Loki知道Joseph是个自以为是的家伙，不过这种过度的自恋真的让Loki感到很不爽  
“这话听起来实在有些酸，Winston先生。你何来的自信认为Thor Odinson不够好？你是比他有钱还是比他有权势？说来听听”

 

“.........”Joseph瞬间哑然，他在脑子里寻思了半天，然后说道“我比他长的好看”

 

“噗......对不起，恕我失礼”Loki忍不住的笑出了声，他真心觉得很好笑。但不等Loki的嘲讽结束，他手腕上的铁链就突然被拉紧，连带着整个身体撞在了坚硬的牢笼上

 

Joseph用力的拉拽着Loki手腕上的铁链，让对方整个人都贴在离他很近的铁栏边，以一种很危险的姿态临近Loki的劲边嗅了嗅，然后不可置信般的裂开了嘴角  
“真的很意外，Thor Odinson居然没有标记你？怎么？他是不行吗？”说着话，Joseph把手慢慢靠近Loki的勃颈处

 

“滚开，你这个肮脏的家伙，你算个什么东西”Loki厌恶的向后仰着头，但手上的铁链不允许他的挣脱，手腕被勒的生疼甚至脱了皮

 

“我算个什么东西？你知道我为什么要参合进这趟浑水里吗？因为Malekith答应过我，事成之后你随我处置，而Loki Laufeyson将就此在这个世界上消失。一切的罪名都由他来承担，连Odinson家的人都敢除.....你认为一个Laufeyson又会有多大的问题？”

 

Loki的神情突然暗淡下来......他知道Joseph并不是在虚张声势的吓唬他。那个Malekith，那个东欧的恐怖分子什么不敢做？自己只不过是Malekith为了捉捕Thor的工具罢了。等到他们的目的达成，Joseph就会对外宣称出去，Odinson与Laufeyson在塞尔维亚被仇家Malekith残忍的杀害，全世界都会认为Loki Laufeyson死了，然后Joseph就可以随意的处置自己，可能活的连个奴隶都不如

 

“........好吧，或许我们可以谈谈......我觉得你这样公报私仇、宣泄私愤的方法不太妥当。Winston家的少爷身边不会缺少好看的Omega，虽然我长得的确很好看.......可是我有自知之明。通常Alpha对于我的狂热来自于三个方面，漂亮、家世以及Alpha们的虚荣心。其实长相只是小小的一部分，我相信在这个世界上一定有很多比我好看的Omega，但只因为我的家族，Laufeyson这个姓氏，我就必须比他们高出一截，无法并论.........自然就被誉为全世界最美的Omega，于是我顶着这束光环被无数优秀的Alpha们追求着、爱戴着。”Loki看出了Joseph眼中的迟疑与专注，以及他手上松弛下来的铁链，都在证明着对方的动摇..........他必须一鼓作气先打消Joseph之前的念头，然后再慢慢的做打算

 

“所以要是Loki Laufeyson真的从这个世界上消失了，即使你得到了我也没什么可炫耀的。没人知道你曾经拥有过Laufeyson，你甚至都不敢在世人的面前提起我。综合以上问题...我可以给你一个建议，一个能让我保住现有一切，而你也能同时拥有Laufeyson的建议........”

 

“...嗯...说说看...”Joseph最终还是被Loki的话所蛊惑，因为对方说的确实有些道理。他勾结一个恐怖分子，冒这么大的险......结果就是想报复对方，并且把这个漂亮的Omega留在家里当xing奴隶？的确有些荒唐。而且世人永远都会记得推特上那个丢人的视频，没有人知道他最后做出了怎样的反击

 

“咱们结婚，Laufeyson与Winston的联姻。就说我在塞尔维亚就甩了Thor Odinson，然后他失魂落魄的被仇家杀了，而我遇到了自己的真爱....Joseph Winston，坠入爱河、共结连理。听起来太美妙了”Loki现在为了明哲保身什么都顾不得了，什么爱情？什么未婚夫？什么狗屁Laufeyson家族的骄傲，能好好的活着才重要

 

“Joseph，别听那个小骗子的谎话，我要是你就该堵住他的嘴”一旁传来的声音，让Loki与Joseph一惊，他们居然没有发现Eagle就在这里，更不知道对方呆了有多久？

 

Eagle过来其实只是想查看一下Loki有没有不安分，毕竟之前就让他和Thor逃跑过一次。可没想到居然遇见了Joseph鬼鬼祟祟的潜入这里？他不放心跟了进来，本来刚才还想在Joseph动粗的时候出来阻止，但没想到凭Loki的三言两语，这个傻小子居然相信了？Eagle在黑道上摸爬滚打多年，这种鬼话他才不信，于是是时候的出来打断他们，以免Joseph被蛊惑

 

“嗨！你居然喜欢偷听别人说话？”Joseph有些恼怒，Eagle居然偷听了刚才他与Loki的谈话，这可太尴尬了

 

“我只是来提醒你这个傻瓜，别被这个银舌头给骗了”Eagle走近牢笼，用恶意的眼神警告着Loki。但却又不由自主的望向Loki胸前的军牌.............

 

Loki只觉得心中一凉，Eagle与Thor交好多年，相信对方一定知道这个军牌的存在.......Loki微微一笑，缓慢的摇着头，继续装作什么都不知道一般  
“你怎么知道我在说谎？人在绝境中为了保命什么都能做得出来，况且我就是这种人”

 

“Thor很爱你，这你是知道的。他愿意拿一切来爱你，为你在东欧负过伤，无偿的让你使用他的资源。更重要的是..........他对你的信任”  
Eagle的话一句一句的重击在Loki的心脏上，但这更加证明了Eagle对这块军牌的了解，Thor与自己的点滴细节对方居然都一清二楚，就更别说这块小小的信息传输器了.......

 

“难道Thor不信任你吗？我们的事情他全部都告诉了你，把你当朋友、当知己，可你又做了什么？当你的家人以及你生命安全收到威胁时，你还不是一样？卖了朋友保全自己？”Loki反问着Eagle，他并不是为Thor去打抱不平。这是战术，想测试Eagle究竟会不会有一点点的良知，给他们留一条生路

 

“所以我们都无法成为像Thor那样的人”肯定句..........这让Loki抱有的最后一颗希望也破灭了，Eagle这种人一旦下定决心就会六亲不认........这种时候摆在Loki面前的只有2条路，一是出卖Thor明哲保身，其实就算他不说Eagle也会用这个军牌来引诱猎物上钩。二是绝不背叛，祈祷Eagle还有一丝人性，即使最后他们无法全身而退惨遭不测，也能同生死、不离不弃.........

 

“是呀，他永远都活的像个太阳，仿佛所有的阴霾都不存在一般。他和所有人都不同.......这世上只有一个Thor Odinson，没人可以取代或是效仿。我们这些都是凡夫俗子，苟活的杂碎而已”Loki紧紧的闭上双眼，这可能是他有史以来最难抉择的一次........可是他毕竟是Loki Laufeyson，那个狡诈阴险的Laufeyson，而且倔强又不肯认命的Omega。前者才是他的正确选择，老天和神都不会眷顾他，Loki从小就认清了这点。他不会去指望着Eagle的良心发现，一旦对方先一步揭穿了Thor军牌的秘密，那自己将再无翻身的机会。

 

“我有这个，和Thor分开前交给我的。这里面有定位器可以跟踪我的位置，而且不受任何信号的干扰，估计连你Eagle都不知道吧”Loki撤下军牌在Eagle的面前晃了晃，言语间像是在证明着自己的全然不知，表现出来的神情完全就是一个不顾Thor生死的小人嘴脸

 

“我们......果然是同路人”Eagle没有揭穿Loki，因为他相信对方的背叛，既然成为同路人也许少了一些麻烦。Loki说的对，这世上Thor只有一个，剩下的人都是自私的，哪怕是他的朋友、爱人.......这多多少少减轻了Eagle心中的一些罪恶感。

 

====  
第二天一早，Loki就被从笼子里放了出来，不仅给他松了绑还特意准备了一桌看起来还相当不错的早餐。他现在已经取得了Eagle的信任，但接下来要怎么办？Loki的困惑让嘴里的美食变得全然无味，难道真要他亲眼看着Thor去死？或者更残忍一些，试想着电影中最狗血的相爱相杀黑帮桥段，Malekith和Eagle会不会逼着自己亲手了结Thor......想到这里Loki全然没有了胃口

 

Eagle没有给予Loki太多的时间去享用早餐，因为他们一早就在做着准备，给Thor Odinson一个完美的陷阱，让对方明知道是陷阱还要义无反顾跳进来的陷阱。待Loki被带到这间宽阔的仓库里时，眼前的一切让他心知肚明，只不过中央区巨大的搏击擂台让Loki不明意义

 

“你好，我的孩子，这里的布置还不错吧”一个陌生的声音打断了Loki的思绪，他顺着声音的源头望向擂台边上的人。这个人个子很高，一身黑色的长袍连接着头上宽大的帽子，让这个人的整张脸都隐藏了起来

 

“你好？我们认识？”Loki小心的询问着，因为能用这种口吻，以及在这种地方与他打招呼的人.....必有来历

 

黑袍神秘人向Loki的位置走近，渐渐显露出脸上布满烧伤的疤痕，令人恐怖而又畏惧  
“我们并不认识，但是因为Thor Odinson，让我们不得不相遇”

 

Loki按压住心中的恐惧，他甚至不敢太正视眼前的这个人，不完全是因为对方容貌的问题，更多的是这个人的身份，黑色的长袍、脸上的烧伤、以及认识Thor.........这个时间？这个地点

 

“我该怎么称呼您？Malekith先生？或者就叫您先生？”

 

“你很聪明，当然聪明的人能活的更久”Malekith笑了笑，这个Loki的确很有意思，与Thor是完全不同的人

 

“这点我很同意，先生。只不过这里......真的没有问题吗”Loki看看四周，先不说那个怪异的搏击擂台，以及这仓库里堆积的破烂就不能收拾一下吗

 

“这里很隐秘，要不是有定位，Odinson根本很难找到这里。所以破旧了一些也无妨，主要它够宽敞，能容纳下很多的人来一起观赏接下来的事情”Malekith一边是说着，一边游走在擂台四周，这可是他想了很久才想出来的游戏。

 

“咳咳......对不起，无意打断你，但是这些破烂真是堆积成山，就不能换个地方吗？我对灰尘有些过敏”Loki无聊的翻弄着那些破烂，不想一掀开木箱就被升起的灰尘呛的直咳嗽.......

 

“忍耐一会儿吧，我几里外的阻击手已经看到了Odinson的身影，相信用不了半小时他就会到”

 

====  
Thor明知道这可能会是个陷阱，但他还是得去。他听不进去Tony的劝阻和建议，他就是要去找Loki，天王老子都无法阻止。Thor来到了Tony之前给他定位的地方，可是厂房里却什么都没有.......但身后的声响引起了Thor的注意

 

“是谁？”他猛回身，看见一个影子跑了出去，于是Thor想都没想就跟着追了出去。

 

那个人跑到一个集装箱外就没了踪影，空无一人把守的大门像是为他而敞开。好吧，就算是刀上火海他也要为了Loki去闯一闯

 

“你好，有人吗？不就是想抓我吗，我来了......出来呀”Thor大声的呼喊着，集装箱内漆黑一片，他根本什么都看不见。灯突然被打开，一瞬间刺眼的让Thor想用手去挡住，但却看到了远处高耸的货箱上正站着两个人，他强忍着眼睛的不适看了过去

 

一个身穿黑袍的人站在一个很高的大货箱上，而他身边则跪立着一个人，头顶被套上了布袋看不清容貌，但身上的衣服Thor一眼就认出来了，那是Loki的

 

“Loki！！！”Thor激动的呼喊着，甚至忘记了自己还处于危险之中。

 

听到Thor的呼唤后，被挟持的人扭动着被捆绑住的身子，支支吾吾的发出声音，但显然是被封了口

 

“没想到我们还有机会见面，让我日夜思念，想尽办法想要杀死的人”Malekith缓缓拿下长袍上的帽子，漏出了整张被毁容的脸

 

“你是谁？我并不认识你”Thor看着对面那张几乎无法辨认的脸，他的脑子里没有任何的印象和线索

 

“那就让我提醒一下你”说完话Malekith从黑袍中掏出了一把枪，并把它抵在人质的头上，然后向Thor说道

 

“但你要是答错了，这个人的身上就会多出一个洞来，可能是脑袋？当然也可能是胳膊，又或者是腿”

 

“哦不，求你！”Thor哀求着，他愿意为Loki放低自己的姿态，哪怕是尊严，只求他不要受到伤害

 

“中东”

听到对方的提示后，Thor紧张的冒出了冷汗，他不能胡乱的猜测，他需要冷静，这可关系到Loki的安危。但这个提示也非常的明显，Thor很肯定  
“你是Malekith的人？”

 

“我需要你准确的说出是谁？”Malekith的枪口更往人质的脑袋上凑了凑，这细微的举动让Thor几乎快要无法呼吸

 

“Malekith，你是Malekith！”

 

Malekith满意的点点头，然后放下了手中的枪。Thor也因为看到Loki暂时安全，才暂缓的松了一口气....可没等他平静下心情，一声枪响再次绷紧了Thor的神经。他本能的感觉到从后方射出的子弹，只是它的目标不是自己，更不是Malekith.........

 

"No！"几乎是同一时间，Thor向人质冲了过去。但他毕竟没有子弹快，在刚有所行动之时，子弹就已经先命中了人质的胸口。

 

鲜血从衣服里渗透出来，跪立的人瞬间歪下身子从货箱上滚落了下来。Thor的脑中一片空白，此时他只想奔向爱人的身边，不管是生是死也不想让Loki一个人孤孤单单的。但意识完全崩溃的Thor根本没有留意脚下陷阱，被锁紧的套索冷不防的拖到，身躯重重的摔倒在地上

 

Thor只觉得自己天旋地转，模糊的视线中只有前方冰冷地上一动不动的人，丝毫没有任何的气息......恍惚的几秒钟里，另两支绳索又同时套住了他的手腕，然后被硬生生的拉起，单膝跪在地上

 

“我要杀了你们！我要杀了你们”Thor在嘴中默默的发着毒誓，他的眼睛通红，杀意抑制住了眼中的泪水

 

“这可真精彩”Malekith在货箱上拍着手，居高临下的看着下面的失败者，并示意对面隐藏的阻击手可以现身了

 

两个人从对面的箱子上站起了身，Eagle收起了自己的手枪，而另一个人则身手矫健的跳了下来。清脆的口哨声在空荡的集装箱内环绕着，轻快又明亮。伴随着硬底皮鞋的脚步声来到了Thor的面前......阻击手调转了狙击步枪的方向，用抢把抵在Thor的下巴上，然后用力的将它抬起

 

Thor原本还满是杀意的眼睛，在见到这位“仇人”后却突然变得温柔起来，惊讶的瞪着眼睛“Loki？”

 

此时Loki正穿着一身黑色的短款夹克，随身的牛仔裤，以及高邦的皮质军靴......再加上手上的那把阻击步枪，简直好看的要命，或者可以说是帅气的要命。

 

“天啊，Loki你没有死，你没有死...........你还是那么的好看”到了这种时候，Thor居然还有时间去感叹对方的美？然后几乎是带着哭腔一般的说出口

 

“小惊喜，喜欢吗？”Loki换上了一张让Thor感到寒意的嘴脸，他们互相对视着，直到Malekith打断了他们

 

“我的孩子，干得不错”Malekith赞扬着Loki的表现以及不俗的枪法

 

“当初不是说好了用空包弹吗”Loki回头看了看那个已死之人，之前他们互换了衣服，Malekith的意思只是想吓唬吓唬Thor，并告诉他这把步枪里只有一枚空包弹。

 

“把戏做的真实些才更有意思不是吗”

 

Loki感受到了Malekith的无情，其实就算他知道那是颗货真价实的子弹，但也依然要选择射杀。当然Loki不会傻到认为一颗子弹解决了Malekith，他们就都可以获救，甚至身旁Eagle的枪口都在警示着Loki必须做什么，和不应该做什么.......

 

Loki回过头继续把目光看向Thor，然后从上衣口袋里掏出了对方的举牌  
“很抱歉，我提醒过你不要相信我的。在这种抉择下我必须........”在Loki还没有把话说完之前，Thor突然开了口“我懂，我不会怪你，你做的很对..........只要你安全、能活着就够了”

 

“.......................”看着Thor那欣慰又充满爱意的眼神，就像是海洋在翻滚一般，搅动着Loki的内心，那早已被现实淹没的情愫又有了一丝复苏。

 

“妈的，Thor Odinson你少来这套”Loki皱起眉，他爱恨交加又矛盾不已，只能握紧拳头在Thor的脸上挥了一拳


End file.
